Midorima's Sister
by Kaoru Ishinomori
Summary: Ketika Kiseki no Sedai bertemu pertama kali dengan adik perempuan Shooting Guard mereka. Bayangan tentang gadis manis, baik, dan sopan itu langsung terteleportasi entah ke dimensi mana ketika- "...Bukannya aku peduli, tapi kalian siapa?" / Complete


Warning: panjang(?)

.

.

"**MIDORIMA's SISTER"**

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Midorima's Sister (c) Kaoru Ishinomori**

.

.

.

Kecuali satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai, mereka dan Kuroko berpandangan satu sama lain sambil mengerutkan kening. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya mereka memasang ekspresi begitu di hari yang semakin lama semakin sore ini. Memikirkan satu orang selain mereka, yang berusaha keras menyembunyikan rasa gelisahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Tsundere Midorima.

Akashi tidak tahan lagi. Oke, sebenarnya bisa saja ia menahannya. Tetapi Midorima adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya di sini dan ia tidak akan menganggap Midorima teman lagi jika tidak menceritakan masalahnya dalam jangka waktu lima menit ke depan.

Ia memulai semua itu dengan menghentikan dribble bolanya. Membuat semua orang menoleh, termasuk Midorima. Karena seharusnya, sesuai rencana sebelum babak kedua _three on three_ ini dimulai, Akashi akan memberi _pass_ kepada Midorima supaya ia bisa mencetak _shoot_ tiga poin.

"Kita berhenti dulu," Akashi melempar bola yang dipegangnya sembarangan. Kalau masih ada Momoi, ia pasti akan melempar ke dekat Momoi supaya manajer mereka tidak capek-capek memungutnya, tetapi karena Momoi sudah pulang jadi ia membuang bola asal saja. Tidak ada yang komentar, kecuali Kise yang hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ia lah yang mengeluarkan uang hasil foto modelnya untuk membeli bola itu.

"Kenapa Akachin?" tanya Murasakibara.

Akashi tidak menjawab, ia mencari-cari guntingnya di saku. Kebiasaan karena saku celana seragamnya ada empat, ia menaruh gunting tanpa mengingat saku sebelah mana. Yang lain menunggui dengan sabar. Jika gunting itu hilang, tidak ada artinya seorang Akashi mempunyai nama Akashi.

"Biasanya gunting itu ada di saku keempat-ssu," bisik Kise, dan yang lainnya mengangguk saja. Semua sudah tahu dengan pasti.

Akashi merogoh saku kanannya.

Ketemu.

Kise melongo. Baru saku pertama. Sebenarnya yang lain juga melongo, tetapi menutupi kesalahan perkiraaan mereka dengan menatap ke arah Kise meminta pertanggung jawaban. Yang dilihatin tidak berani menatap balik, takut diterkam.

_Ckris, ckris, ckris._ Akashi memainkan guntingnya, aura sang Akashi sudah mulai menyala-nyala di belakangnya seperti lampu minyak kehabisan minyak. Bahasanya agak aneh, memang.

"Shintaro," Akashi menodongkan guntingnya ke arah Midorima yang hanya bisa megap-megap 'di mana kesalahan saya' tanpa suara. "Meskipun kamu tidak gagal menerima semua _pass_ dan tidak salah akurasi saat memasukkan _shoot_, tetapi kita semua tahu kau gelisah, mengerti."

"Ini bukan seperti aku mau menjawabnya nanoday… "

"Jawab." _Ckris_. "Saja." _Ckris_. "Bodoh." _Ckris_.

Midorima menelan ludah. Ia terdiam lama, kemudian menjawab dengan nada yang berusaha lancar. "Adikku mau kemari, nanodayo."

.

.

.

Hening agak lama. Semua berpandangan.

"Memangnya.. ada yang aneh dengan itu, ya?" Aomine menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Aku malah penasaran dengan adikmu. Aku hanya pernah melihatnya lewat foto keluargamu ketika aku main ke rumahmu meminjam catatan untuk ujian sekolah, sih."

"Waktu itu adikku sedang les, nanodayo," Midorima menjelaskan. "Yah, kalau kau ingin lihat, lihat saja sendiri. Dia kelas 6 SD. Harusnya datang masih lima belas menit lagi, tetapi biasanya dia datang lima belas menit lebih awal dari yang seharusnya.."

"Maksudmu yang itu?" Akashi menodong seseorang dengan guntingnya, membuat semua menoleh, mengikuti pandangan Akashi.

Seorang anak perempuan yang tiga tahun lebih muda daripada mereka berlari-lari kecil, dengan seragam atas berwarna putih lengan panjang dengan dasi pita hitam, dan rok pendek selutut berwarna hitam. Kauskaki putihnya panjang sehingga kulit kakinya tidak kelihatan. Kacamata juga bertengger di telinganya. Rambutnya warna hijau seperti Midorima, dan rambutnya yang dikepang dua itu berlompatan seiring dengan langkahnya.

Aomine nyaris mimisan. Oke, sebenarnya sudah. Maksudnya, mimisannya Aomine nyaris tumpah.

Cantik sumpah.

Ini anak harusnya punya jabatan calon penyandang model sampul abadi di majalah Mai-chan.

Mata Kise yang sudah kuning semakin menyala seterang warna kuning di uang lima ribuan. Heran, anak turunan bidadari ini kenapa nggak pernah menyenggol mata manajer-manajer modelnya sih? Dia bisa jadi artis kilat jika gambar dirinya di upload di instagram official Kise.

Murasakibara kesedakan. Anak ini pendek.. tapi bukan itu yang jadi pikirannya, oke. Anak ini imut, rasanya dia harus mati menahan diri supaya tidak mencengkeram dia kuat-kuat.

Kuroko sampai lupa bernapas. Mata birunya yang sudah bulat bertambah bulat sehingga semakin membulat, menatap anak perempuan yang semakin mendekat itu tanpa berkedip. Ia bisa saja mati karena mukanya yang butuh oksigen itu sudah berwarna biru sewarna dengan rambutnya kalau tidak ada..

Prang!

… suara itu. Yang membuat Kuroko terbatuk-batuk karena sadar dia lupa mengambil napas, kemudian menoleh ke sumber suara seperti yang dilakukan teman-temannya yang lain.

Gunting di tangan Akashi terjatuh.

Mengapa suaranya 'prang', karena hanya itu _backsound_yang tersedia. Karena Akashi benar-benar kehilangan fokus dengan anak yang satu ini. Siapa dia? Oke, ini adiknya Midorima, sudah jelas. Maksudnya, kenapa bisa sampai mengalihkan konsentrasinya begini?!

Akashi tergagap sesaat, kemudian memungut guntingnya. Ia berdiri tegak lagi dan ditatapnya adik Midorima yang sudah sampai, yang sedang menebar pandangan, dengan tatapan penuh arti. Anak ini pasti manis, pasti baik, pasti sopan, pasti tahu tata krama.. tidak seperti Midorima yang mengganggu dunia dengan sifat tsunderenya itu.

Adik Midorima itu menatap mereka satu per satu. Ia mengibaskan salah satu kepangannya dengan gaya_slowmotion_, kemudian membuka mulut.

.

.

.

.

"…Bukannya aku peduli, tapi kalian siapa?"

#$%^5$# ^%$5#7$&!

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin mengetahui nama kalian, tapi aku harus karena siapa tahu kalian berempat adalah penjahat yang ingin menculik kakakku dan aku bisa mengadukan pada polisi."

#$%^5$# ^%$5#7$&!

.

.

.

.

TSUNDERE.

"Ja-ja-jauhkan.." Aomine menuding Midorima, masih berusaha mengambil napas sehingga ia mengucapkannya megap-megap. "Jauhkan sifat tsunderemu dari anak itu! Kau tidak sadar apa akibat yang terjadi, oi, Midorima!?"

"Mi-Mi-Midorimacchi, jangan tularkan virus tsundere pada anak tak berdosa itu-ssu," Kise ikut mencari napas karena terbatuk-batuk.

Murasakibara masih kesedakan lagi, lebih parah.

"Shintaro," Akashi sudah sembuh dari sesak napasnya, karena dia pendek jadi lebih gampang menyambar oksigen yang dikeluarkan oleh tumbuhan. "Kau akan mendapat dosa yang pedih karena mencampurkan genetika tsundere mu pada anak ini."

Midorima tidak bereaksi. Namanya juga kakak-adik, itu arti tatapannya yang ditujukan. Ia akhirnya menoleh kepada adiknya. "Namanya Midorima Shiya. Panggil saja Shiya, pakai chan atau san sesuka kalian. Dan aku memperkenalkan bukan aku ingin, nanodayo. Tetapi prihatin saja karena jika tidak dilanjutkan maka kalian tidak akan saling tahu nama masing-masing."

…

Shiya itu hanya mendelik kepada kakaknya. Ia membetulkan letak kacamata merah tua nya dan berkata, "Terimakasih. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini, hanya saja aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih telah memperkenalkan namaku pada mereka meskipun aku tidak memintanya."

…

"Sama-sama. Aku juga bukan membalas ini karena aku ingin, tetapi karena kau bilang 'terimakasih' saja sehingga aku harus membalasnya, dan aku juga tidak meminta ucapan terimakasihmu kalau kau ingin tahu, nanodayo."

….

"Aku tidak ingin tahu, tetapi karena kamu memberitahu, ya sudah aku menerimanya meskipun kau tidak memberitahu juga aku sama sekali tidak apa-apa."

…

"…Maaf, Midorima-kun, Shiya-san, kalian bisa diam? Kalian membuat yang lainnya pundung."

Midorima dan Shiya menoleh, melihat Kiseki no Sedai yang lain sudah sweatdrop melihat mereka. Kakak-beradik tsundere, mereka tidak bisa membayangkan jika ibu-ayah nya juga bersifat serupa…

.

.

.

BAYANGAN KISEKI NO SEDAI (+KUROKO)

[time: ulangtahun pernikahan ortu]

**Midorima&Shiya**: Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan! Meskipun kami berdua mengucapkan ini bukan karena sengaja, tetapi karena memang sekarang tanggal jadi kalian lho ya!

**Orangtua**: Terimakasih.. tetapi kami mengucapkan terimakasih karena kalian yang lebih dulu memberi selamat pada kami, sehingga kami tetap mengucapkan terimakasih walaupun kami tidak minta lho ya!

**Midorima&Shiya**: Sama-sama.. meskipun kami mengucapkan ini juga karena tata krama. Dan kami ada hadiah.. te-tetapi kami memberikan hadiah ini juga bukan karena kami sengaja melakukannya lho ya!

**Orangtua**: Baiklah.. tetapi ka-kami menerima hadiah yang kalian berikan bukan karena kami memang ingin menerima nya lho ya!

**Midorima&Shiya**: Tapi kami membuat hadiah ini juga bukan karena keinginan kami lho ya! Memang hanya sebatas sopan santun lho ya!

**Orangtua**: Kami menerimanya juga karena sebatas sopan santun lho ya!

….

BAYANGAN KISEKI NO SEDAI (+KUROKO) TAMAT.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku mendengar percakapan itu seharian," Akashi tumben-tumbennya angkat bicara.

Shiya memandang Akashi lekat-lekat. Siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan penampilan Akashi, sebaiknya kalian mencamkan itu baik-baik. Selama beberapa detik ke depan ia terdiam, memandangi Akashi seolah-olah sedang menginterogasinya, dan mendengus. Ia memalingkan muka ketika di mukanya mulai muncul semburat merah. "Bukannya aku penasaran, tapi siapa kau?"

_Ckris_.

Indra Akashi langsung peka bahwa si Tsundere Shiya ini naksir kepadanya. Oke, kesannya terlalu GR, tetapi ia selalu benar. "Shintaro, ajarkan adikmu ini sopan santun."

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat mengajarkannya apapun, nanodayo, tetapi mungkin aku akan melaksanakan itu jika kau memaksa."

"Untuk apa bicara kepadanya? Aku bicara denganmu," Shiya mengalihkan perhatian Akashi. Ia mengibaskan poninya dengan gerakan _slowmotion_ yang serupa saat ia membenarkan kepangannya tadi, yang nyaris membuat semua mabuk kepayang, tetapi kemudian ia melipat lengan. "Kau sudah tahu namaku. Aku tidak sepenasaran itu, tetapi aneh jika kau tidak katakan namaku. Jadi, katakan."

Akashi sudah meledak-ledak tak karuan merasa harga dirinya di rendahkan seperti detik ini. Tetapi di kepalanya terus terngiang-ngiang peringatan, _jangan pukul anak kecil. Dia anak malaikat. Dia titisan bidadari. Dia tidak salah apa-apa. Dia belum tahu apa-apa. Jangan pukul anak kecil, dan yang terpenting, jangan pukul _**_PEREMPUAN_**.

Dia **perempuan**.

Akashi maju selangkah lebih dekat. Mengacungkan guntingnya, ingin membuat bunyi sebagai aksen.

_Ckri_…

PLAAAAK!

.

.

.

Murasakibara kesedakan lagi.

Aomine mimisan lagi.

Kise matanya menyala lagi.

Kuroko lupa bernapas lagi.

Midorima memerosotkan kacamatanya sampai ke ujung hidung.

.

.

Dan Akashi masih eror.

.

.

.

"Ja-ja-jangan dekat-dekat mesum!"

.

.

.

Semua hening.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa mengacungkan gunting di depanku begitu?! Atau kau mau membunuhku?!"

.

.

.

Shiya mulai tersadar. Tetapi rasa gengsinya yang besar membuatnya mendengus tanpa meminta maaf. "Makanya kau cepat sebutkan namamu," katanya membela diri. "Bukan seperti aku mau kau menyebutkan namamu, tapi.."

Setengah ke eror-an Akashi sudah menghilang. Ia menarik napas. "Katakan, kau mau aku menyebutkan namaku atau tidak?" katanya dengan muka yang mulai memerah karena aura setan mulai berkibaran di punggungnya. "Dan jawaban yang kubutuhkan hanya lah 'ya', Shiya. Kau mengerti? Jika kau tidak menuruti ku, aku tak peduli siapapun kau, kau akan kubu…"

STOP.

Dia **perempuan**.

Shiya sudah melongo dan kalau saja ia disuruh berbicara, ia pasti akan mengucapkannya tersendat-sendat. Tetapi ia mulai berniat membalas dan memutar balik keadaan begitu Akashi terdiam mendadak, dan ia mengira Akashi kehilangan kata-kata.

Padahal sebenarnya Akashi tidak kehilangan kata-kata. Akashi hanya bingung bagaimana cara membuat anak ini tahu bagaimana seharusnya bersikap kepadanya, sang Akashi Seijuurou, kapten Kiseki no Sedai, orang yang seharusnya paling disegani. Pemain inti Kiseki no Sedai saja takluk padanya. Tetapi anak ini harus diajarkan terlebih dahulu untuk mengetahui di mana seharusnya kedudukannya berada.

Mau pakai ancaman? Jangan. Akashi tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu kepada Momoi, masa' anak perempuan ini akan ia katakan seperti itu? Padahal baru hari pertama mereka bertemu.

Akashi berdehem. "Namaku Akashi Seijuurou," jawabnya akhirnya. Mengalah lebih baik, toh, hanya mengalah soal ini saja. Melawan tsundere sama saja buang-buang waktu.

"Oh," Shiya mulai melipat lengan. "Begitu."

"Namaku Kise –ssu," Kise menimpali.

Shiya menoleh sekilas. "Tidak tanya," katanya ketus.

"HEI!" Kise langsung meledak. "MESKIPUN KAU ADIK MIDORIMACCHI, BUKAN BERARTI KAU BERHAK MENGATAKAN SEENAKNYA BEGITU! KAU PANTAS UNTUK DI…"

"Dia.." Akashi menahan Kise yang sudah mengambil langkah maju. "**Perempuan**, Ryouta."

Kise akhirnya menahan langkahnya. "Oke, Akashicchi.." katanya mengalah.

Shiya memalingkan mukanya. "Hoo, jadi kau bersikap seperti ini padaku karena kau perempuan?" Shiya hanya mendengus dengan nada sinis. "Pantas sikapmu bingung seperti tadi, mungkin kau kurang berpengalaman untuk mengajak bicara perempuan. Tapi ini bukan berarti aku memperhatikan sikapmu, ya."

ZRAT! Tangan Akashi sudah teracung karena dia sudah mengarahkan guntingnya ke muka Shiya yang langsung pucat pasi dengan reaksi itu. Tetapi tangannya tertahan oleh Kuroko.

"Jangan Akashi-kun," kata Kuroko.

Mata Shiya langsung teralihkan, ia terkejut bukan kepalang. "EH? EH? DIA?"

Semua menoleh bingung dengan reaksi Shiya yang langsung berbusa mulutnya karena syok, tetapi akhirnya mereka mengangguk-anggukan kepala di detik berikutnya. Kise yang pertama kali menyeletuk.

"Kau tak melihat Kurokocchi?"

"DIA SIAPA?" Shiya masih menganga tak keruan.

"Benar, Kise, dia dari tadi tidak melihat Tetsu," Aomine yang memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kise.

"DIA SEJAK TADI DI SINI?" Shiya tidak mempedulikan celetukan Kiseki no Sedai lainnya.

"Sudah kuduga dia tidak menyadari Kurochin," Murasakibara mengangkat bahu dengan malas.

Shiya tersadar, ia mulai berdehem. Ditatapnya Kuroko langsung. Kuroko memandanginya dengan tatapan polos yang sebenarnya menurut Shiya itu tatapan kosong termengerikan yang pernah dia lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Selain itu, mengapa ia tidak bisa menyadari ada seseorang yang lain di sini?

"Namanya siapa?" ia menoleh ke arah kakaknya. Ia ingin mengajak bicara Kuroko langsung, tetapi akhirnya hal itu diurungkannya.

"Kuroko," Midorima langsung menjawab.

"Tetsuya," Akashi menimpali, tahu bahwa ini ajang untuk mengisengi Shiya.

"Kurochin," Murasakibara langsung mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan begitu ia merasakan Akashi menyikutnya dengan sikutannya yang luar biasa sakit karena sikutan Akashi itu tajam seperti ditusuk peniti.

"Tetsu," Aomine buru-buru mengatakan itu karena kemudian kaki Akashi menendang tulang keringnya. Itu… sangat sakit, sangat sangat dan sangat sakit, tetapi tendangan yang bagai disabet arit itu dilakukan dengan sangat cepat dan akurat sehingga tak ada alasan bagi Aomine itu mengucapkan jeritan refleksnya yang aneh-aneh.

"Kurokocchi," Kise langsung menyahut. Bukan apa-apa, tetapi ia melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh pendahulu-pendahulunya, dan ia tidak mau ikut menjadi korban.

"…" Shiya terdiam lama, kemudian ia mengerutkan kening. "Aku bertanya serius. Dia sudah tahu namaku, dan aku tidak tahu namanya, itu tidak adil. Jadi, namamu siapa? Mereka sepertinya tidak menjawab dengan benar pertanyaanku," ia menoleh ke arah Kuroko.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

".. Oh."

Shiya kemudian menebar pandangannya. Ia membuang muka. "Cih. Disini membosankan. Aku akan pulang saja."

"Serius," Midorima tiba-tiba menyela. "Sebenarnya apa alasanmu tiba-tiba mengirimiku sms bahwa kau akan datang ke sini hari ini? Rasanya itu mendadak sekali, nanodayo. Meskipun aku tidak begitu berharap bahwa kau akan menjawabnya sih. Aku juga tidak bermaksud menanyakannya."

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin ke sini," Shiya menjawab dengan pendek.

"Oh.."

"Sudah lah, aku mau pulang," Shiya membalikkan badannya. Tetapi kemudian ia berhenti karena Akashi ada di depannya persis dan hampir saja ditubruknya.

"! A-a.." Shiya tergagap. Nya-nyaris saja. Mukanya sudah memerah. Akashi tersenyum simpul. Ternyata perawakannya tetap bisa menarik hati perempuan mana pun. Bahkan perempuan tsundere yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditaklukan oleh kakaknya sendiri.

"Minggir, Pendek."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"MINGGIR! Dibilang minggir masih tidak mau juga."

Akashi sibuk mengatur napas, mukanya sudah meledak-ledak tak keruan. Ini anak benar-benar membuatnya naik pitam sampai ke puncak antariksa.

"DENGAR BAIK-BAIK. ORANG YANG MENGAJAKKU BICARA HANYALAH ORANG YANG MELAYANIKU, DAN KAU…"

.

.

.

… dan dia? Dia apa? Akashi membisu lagi.

Dia BUKAN APA-APA selain **PEREMPUAN**.

Shiya terdiam sesaat, mukanya yang sempat memucat sudah berwarna normal kembali. Dikibaskan rambutnya dengan gaya cuek. "Terserahlah," dengusnya. "Aku pulang."

Semua memandangi adiknya Midorima itu sambil melongo. Midorima apalagi, meskipun dia tidak memperlihatkannya. Sebenarnya apa yang TEPATNYA adiknya itu lakukan di sini?

"Shintaro."

Midorima langsung berbalik badan.

"Y-ya?"

"Atas KEGAGALANMU mengajarkan tata krama, sopan santun, cara menyapa, menyampaikan kalimat pembukaan, memperkenalkan diri, dan cara bersikap kepada orang-orang yang sudah dia temui selama dia mempraktekkan ajaranmu, kau kuhukum. Bukan hukuman yang biasa, dengan hukuman**KU**."

"…"

"Ingat itu."

"…"

_Hope you rest in peace, Midorima / Midochin / Midorimacchi / Midorima-kun._

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Karena kepenasaran saya kepada adik midorima udah kelewat batas(?) Apalagi kalau misalnya liat fanart Midorima versi cewek itu *-* Awalnya mau dijadiin chapter soalnya kalau oneshot kepanjangan, eh, kepanjangan gak sih? Habisnya kayaknya nanggung(?) Yaudah complete aja. Habis hiatus jadi tangannya masih kaku(?) *ini alibi***

**Jangan lupa RnR, I know you're in there.. *apaan***


End file.
